fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo (レオン Reon, Leon in the Japanese version) is a major playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The second youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, Leo commands the loyalty of Odin and Niles as his personal retainers. If Leo achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Forrest with his spouse. Leo is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Max Mittelman in the English version. Profile Leo is the second youngest of five in the Nohrian royal family and the child of King Garon and an unnamed concubine. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during his childhood, he acknowledged them as one of his older siblings. Much like Camilla and Elise, Leo was unfortunately used as a tool by his mother in order to gain favour with Garon. Despite harbouring no love for his mother, Leo bonded exceedingly well with his three half-siblings. A few years prior to the events of Fates, a band of thieves attempted to rob Castle Krakenburg but was quickly intercepted by Leo and the palace guards. One of the thieves was left behind as a scapegoat so that the others could escape. The thief is revealed to be Niles, who begged Leo to put him out of his misery by killing him. Leo decided against complying with the thief's request, as he recognised his worth and decided to recruit him as one of his personal retainers. Some time later, Garon brought a mysterious Dark Mage named Odin with a dubious background before Leo, forcing him to accept the man as one of his retainers. Due to the doubts that he initially harboured towards Odin, Leo deliberately deployed him on dangerous and impossible missions in an attempt to get rid of him. His fears proved to be unfounded, as he was impressed by Odin's competence in completing all the missions flawlessly. As a result of this, Leo recognised Odin as an invaluable ally, thereafter refraining from putting him in harm's way. Prologue Leo makes his first formal appearance in Chapter 1, where he plays audience to the mock duel that Xander and the Avatar engage in. After the Avatar succeeds in besting Xander in combat, Leo interrupts their exchange of praise by stating that true strength does not exist in simple swordplay. When he attempts to continue the argument, he is interrupted by the Avatar teasing him for having worn the collar of his robes inside out, prompting him to flee to his quarters out of embarrassment. He returns shortly after with his collar fixed, where he scolds Elise for not acting her age when she throws herself into the Avatar's arms. The Avatar is later escorted into the throne room of Castle Krakenburg with their siblings in Chapter 2. Here, Leo watches on as the Avatar resolutely states their will to fight for Nohr before they are entrusted the cursed blade of Ganglari and issued a challenge to defeat a group of Hoshidan prisoners. Following the successful completion of the challenge, the Avatar prepares to fight Xander to protect the prisoners from being executed. Leo then intervenes and breaks up the fight by pretending to execute the prisoners, a fact that he informs the Avatar of after Garon departs from the throne room. He later accompanies his siblings in escorting the prisoners out of the castle to freedom. Later in Chapter 3, upon learning that the Avatar has been punished with the task of investigating an abandoned fort on the Hoshido-Nohr border, Leo expresses concern over the Avatar's lack of urgency in their regard of Garon's apparent leniency. This warning of his earns him a slap from Elise, who urges him not to scare the Avatar before their first mission. He later shows up again with the rest of his siblings to reinforce the Avatar after they are ambushed by a group of Hoshidan Ninja led by Saizo. When Xander later orders the Avatar to depart with Gunter first, Leo does not see them again until the onset of Chapter 6, when the forces of Hoshido and Nohr clash at the Plains of Hoshido. Conquest If the Avatar chooses to side with Nohr, Leo, in response to them begging Xander to retreat, curtly disagrees, stating that doing so will induce the Hoshidans to believe that the Nohrians fear them and that the Avatar has been coerced into joining Nohr. He then urges the Avatar to stand their ground and prove that their choice to join Nohr is entirely of their own volition. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Shortly after the conclusion of this conflict, Leo is summoned to embark on a mission separate from the Avatar. Leo later appears in Chapter 14, where he surprises the Avatar in Cyrkensia by stressing the need to continue remaining vigilant while they are in the midst of discussing the neutrality of the Kingdom of Nestra. He then informs them of his plan to join them after he is done with acting as a bodyguard for Garon in Cyrkensia. Leo is greeted by his retainers shortly after this, whose excessive sentimentalism proves to be too uncomfortable for him, prompting him to take his leave and head to the Opera House. When the Avatar later makes their way to the Opera House, Leo guides them to where Garon is located before indicating a seat for them to assume before the start of a song performance. Unbeknownst to Leo and the Avatar, the performance is staged by Azura, who sings a charmed song designed to curse the beast masquerading as Garon. Following the end of the performance, Leo attempts to pursue the "mysterious" songstress but fails as she manages to slip out of sight. Shortly after this, a group of Hoshidan assassins led by Kumagera arrive on the scene, prompting Leo to immediately accuse them of weakening Garon through the songstress. A battle ensues in the Opera House thereafter, one that eventually concludes with the defeat of the Hoshidan assassins. After the battle, Garon orders the Avatar to kill all of the songstresses under the pretext that all possible sources of rebellion must be eradicated before they are allowed to grow. The Avatar retaliates by trying to raise their objection to his demand, instigating an argument that sees Garon becoming progressively infuriated. Leo, sensing the heat of the situation, swiftly reacts by urging the Avatar to remain quiet as he concocts reasons to excuse their behaviour before leaving. Once out of Garon's sight, Leo reasons with the Avatar that while he disagrees with Garon's inhumane ways, it is still wholly unwise to openly defy him as this could result in their death. Revealing that he and his siblings have constantly appeared to comply with Garon's orders while doing good behind the scenes, Leo quickly comes up with a plan to rescue as many of the songstresses from Garon's wrath as possible. Shortly before the plan is carried out, Leo's Brynhildr suddenly reacts with the Avatar's Yato without any prior warning, transforming it into the Grim Yato. Later in Chapter 16, while the Avatar's army is waiting for the arrival of a ship to ferry them to Hoshido, Leo reveals that Iago has given him some extra funds for the army's war chest. He then spots Xander preparing to strike the Avatar from behind and shouts a warning for them to deflect the incoming blow. With Xander finally joining the Avatar's army, Leo expresses satisfaction that his family is whole again. Shortly after the Avatar's army boards the ship, a battle breaks out when it is ambushed by a band of thieves led by Shura. Prior to the start of the battle, Leo keenly observes that the leader of the thieves is pretending to be a Nohrian soldier, and that each and every one of the soldiers on board has to be spoken to in order to identify him. Following the end of the battle, Leo attempts to convince the Avatar to kill Shura. If the Avatar chooses to do so, he will be relieved with his choice, but if they do not, he sighs in exasperation and reminds them that they are in the midst of a war. When Leo and his siblings enter Izumo in Chapter 18 with the intention of relaxing from the chaos of warfare, they stumble upon the Hoshidan siblings. Xander immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Ryoma, and both crown princes then attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with the Avatar while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Expressing disgust at Zola's cowardly, deceitful actions, Leo personally executes him. When the Avatar questions his action, Leo reasons that should Zola have been allowed to live, he would eventually have betrayed the Nohrian siblings. Shortly thereafter, Leo and his siblings join the Hoshidans in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Later in Chapter 21, as the Avatar's army ascends the Eternal Stairway in a bid to enter the realm of Hoshido, they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless and Stoneborn. Camilla, somehow aware that Garon is responsible for the ambush, airily wonders why he has sent them to attack the Avatar's army, only to be brought back to her senses by a panicking Leo. Following the capture of Castle Shirasagi in Chapter 25, Leo and his siblings are left waiting outside the throne room with Hans and Iago after Garon marches inside in a wave of triumph in Chapter 26. While Leo is in the midst of conversing with his siblings, Iago makes a failed attempt to assassinate the Avatar. Much to Iago's horror, Xander steps before the Avatar and chooses to take their side before challenging him to a duel, asserting his displeasure with his cruel ways. He is quickly joined by the rest of his siblings, with Leo revealing his deep-seated desire to express his repugnance with Iago's deceit. Together with his siblings, Leo manages to defeat both Hans and Iago. Leo is given the honour of personally executing Iago after vehemently condemning his existence. Following the conclusion of the battle, the Avatar, much to Leo's incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war is not yet over, as Garon still has yet to be slain. Later in Chapter 27, the Avatar leads Leo and the rest of their siblings into the throne room, where they manage to prove the truth of their words when Garon, seated upon the throne of truth, is revealed to be a slimy monstrosity in actuality. Initially stunned into inaction, Leo and her siblings are prompted to aid the Avatar in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by Takumi. As the Avatar walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Grim Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Leo and the rest of his siblings struggle to fight against Takumi in the Endgame, the Avatar regains consciousness and aids them in ending Takumi's rampage once and for all. With the defeat of both Hoshido and Garon, Xander is, shortly after the final battle, coronated as the new king of Nohr as his siblings watch on with pride. Birthright If the Avatar chooses to side with Hoshido, Leo will aid his siblings in a desperate bid to defeat the Hoshidans and force the Avatar to return to Nohr. The Nohrian army is eventually defeated by the Avatar and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Leo next appears at the end of Chapter 9, following the conclusion of a battle that breaks out between the Avatar's army and Zola. As Zola attempts to flee from the Avatar's army, he is halted in his tracks by an entanglement of trees summoned by Leo's casting of Brynhildr. Despite Zola's pleas, Leo attempts to execute him for being an embarrassment to Nohr. The Avatar swiftly intervenes, only to be greeted by Leo's hurtful outburst of them being a traitor and that they possess no right to control his actions. He later changes his mind and departs after warning the Avatar that he will eventually punish them for their act of treason. Leo later appears before the Avatar's army at the end of Chapter 13 in Cheve, following the conclusion of a battle waged between the Chevois rebels and the Nohrian border guards. Upon entering the scene, he attacks the Avatar when he catches sight of them talking to Camilla, believing that they are in the midst of brainwashing her. Although Camilla attempts to convince Leo of the Avatar's righteousness, he adamantly refuses to listen to her, insisting that they are a liar attempting to trick her. He then closes in on the Avatar, only to be intercepted by a rebel General and the subsequent arrival of a group of Wyvern Riders led by Scarlet. Shocked at the spike in the resistance's strength and recognising the Nohrian's army inability to fight back due to Camilla's injuries, Leo issues the order to retreat. Leo appears again in Chapter 18, where he impedes the progress of the Avatar's army as they attempt to pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. Before appearing before the Avatar's army, he summons a horde of Faceless to greet them, and while they are in the midst of a frenzied confusion, he emerges from the darkness on horseback. He then uses Brynhildr to trigger the outbreak of a small earthquake that causes the surrounding gravestones to crumble, whereupon he announces his intent on carrying out the Nohrian law of executing traitors. Renouncing his familial love for the Avatar and expressing his intent to kill them, Leo then watches in satisfaction as the putrid waters of the swampy terrain begin to take their toll on their army. Upon noticing that the Avatar is unaffected by the terrain, Leo remarks that their connection with Nohr has not been cut, thereafter using this as a crutch to justify the fact that they have made the wrong choice in choosing Hoshido over Nohr. Cursing the Avatar for abandoning the siblings who love them most, he then reveals a grudge that he has nursed against them for a long time for having usurped the love and attention of Xander and Camilla. Refusing to answer the Avatar's disbelief at his hatred of them, Leo promptly initiates his attack. Despite his best efforts, Leo is eventually defeated in battle. When urged to surrender by the Avatar, Leo lashes out at them, refusing to suffer the humiliation of divesting Nohrian principles by bowing down to Hoshido. He then leers at their naivety, bluntly stating that Hoshido is impure and would not hesitate to slay them if doing so benefits them. This prompts the Avatar to point their blade at him in outrage, an act that causes Leo to respond by goading them into killing him. When the Avatar makes no move, Leo intensifies his goading, threatening to attack them if they continue doing nothing. The Avatar staunchly refuses to comply with Leo, and when he exclaims his disbelief at their hesitation, they echo his sentiment and questions why he has chosen not to attack them. This causes Leo to fall into silence, prompting the Avatar to explain that due to his kind heart and their familial bond, he has thus chosen not to take any action. Despite initially attempting to quiet the Avatar, Leo eventually admits the truth of the Avatar's words before apologising to them for lying about his hatred for them. The Avatar then seizes upon the opportunity to urge him to join their cause, only for him to decline due to refusing to take up arms against his family. Azura steps forward at this point and entrusts a crystal ball into his possession, gently asking that he rethinks his decision after looking into its depths. Recognising her as a former princess of Nohr, he asks if they bear any blood relations, only for her to maintain a cryptic stance and again urge him to find the answers he seeks in the crystal ball. Leo thereafter warns the Avatar of the fact that Xander has become very strong, suggesting that they seek out the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse to gain the power needed to fend against him. He then gives them a warp tome to transport them directly to Notre Sagesse before parting ways with them. Leo makes his next appearance at the end of Chapter 25 in Castle Krakenburg. Following Iago's defeat by the Avatar's army, Leo watches in disgust as Iago disgracefully attempts to save his skin by accusing Garon of having placed him under a spell. With Iago's pleas falling dead on his ears, Leo mercilessly executes him. He then informs the Avatar that he has been enlightened on the righteousness of their cause, but admits that he is unable to formally join them due to his position as a prince of Nohr. A spot bit of comic relief is stipulated at this point, as the Avatar notices that Leo's collar is flipped inside out yet again, working him into an embarrassed fluster. Elise emerges shortly after this exchange, and although initially surprised by her appearance, Leo expresses understanding at her wanting to end their family conflict by means of reasoning with Xander and Garon. He then attempts to get Elise to follow him to the secret tunnel and wait out the Avatar's army's confrontation with Xander and Garon, only for her to refuse. Recognising her resolve, Leo urges her to be careful and sends both her and the Avatar off with his blessings as he makes his retreat. Leo does not appear again until the sequence following Garon's defeat in the Endgame, where he and Camilla attend Ryoma's coronation as the king of Hoshido on his invitation. During a brief conversation he shares with the Avatar after the ceremony, Leo expresses his disbelief at the emotional outbursts displayed by Hinoka and Sakura. On seeing the Avatar expressing happiness at his and Camilla's presence, Leo establishes Nohr as Hoshido's newest ally, stating that it would be unbecoming of him to miss Ryoma's coronation as a result. He then formally announces that he will assume the throne of Nohr, with Camilla revealing that she has chosen to relinquish her birthright due to her belief that her brother will make a better ruler than her. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, the Avatar refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite the Avatar's desperate protests, Xander and Ryoma cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, the Avatar decides to take down both Xander and Ryoma. Leo and his siblings aid Xander in battling against the Avatar but are unable to prevent them from succeeding. The Avatar is thereafter branded a traitor and forced to flee. Leo later reemerges in Chapter 10, following the conclusion of a battle between the Avatar's army and Zola in Izumo. Upon witnessing Zola take Sakura hostage in a last-ditch effort to force the Avatar's army to surrender, Leo attacks him from behind and executes him on the charges of cowardice and disgracing Nohr. The Avatar then attempts to persuade him into joining their cause, only to fail as they unconvincingly reveal that Garon is being manipulated by an "invisible foe". Unimpressed by the Avatar's weak reasoning, Leo bluntly accuses them for having abandoned their family before casting a spell to reveal a passage that will guide them to Archduke Izana and Takumi's prison cell. He then departs shortly after, ignoring the Avatar's pleas for him to stay. Leo later appears in Chapter 14 in the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, where he attempts to inform Xander that Garon's crazed condition has gotten worse. Although initially attributing this to the stress of warfare, Xander is forced to reconsider this proposition when Leo directs his attention to the throne, where he witnesses Garon gleefully contemplating the destruction of both Hoshido and Nohr. As Leo presses on to divulge his suspicion that their father is being controlled by the "true enemy" that the Avatar has talked about, Xander cuts him off before indicating his intention to ready his best troops to meet the Avatar at the Bottomless Canyon. Leo next appears in Chapter 17, where he and Xander enter the vicinity of the Bottomless Canyon to reinforce the Avatar's army with their retainers just as they are preparing to fend against a battalion of Nohrian forces led by Iago. Expressing his delight at being given the opportunity to personally end Iago's life, Leo then aids the Avatar in defeating the immediate enemy before them. Leo subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Paralogue In Paralogue 16, while the Avatar's army is travelling to the Deeprealm that Leo's son Forrest resides in, Leo, in response to Elise's bubbly contemplation over meeting her nephew, suggests a cancellation of the trip. Shortly after, Niles enters the scene and reports that the Trading Town located before the army is under attack by brigands. He also mentions that a beautiful Troubadour has become mired in the chaos as "she" attempts to heal the wounded. Upon hearing this, Leo, recognising the Troubadour to be Forrest, immediately hurries to the town and manages to locate his son while the latter is in the midst of looking for more injured people. As Elise begins to fawn over Forrest's exquisite fashion sense, Leo shocks her into silence when he begins berating him for being a disgrace for daring to leave his Deeprealm in clothes that he considers to be unbecoming of his royal title. Forrest, hurt by his father's words, turns to return to his Deeprealm, only to rush headlong into a group of ruffians, who proceed to abduct him. When Leo appears to hesitate in taking action to rescue his son, Elise, irritated by his apparent lack of responsibility, leads the charge to storm the ruffians' hideout. As the ensuing battle begins, Leo is revealed to have been strategising in his "hesitation", urging the Avatar's army to avoid fighting the bandits until they are near Forrest. Following the end of the battle, Forrest, upon meeting with Leo, admonishes him for being an unworthy father before preparing to leave for his Deeprealm. He is, however, stopped by a boy whom he had saved earlier on, whereupon he is presented with a brooch as a gift of gratitude. Leo then seizes on this moment to talk to Forrest, where he apologises for having been cold and unfeeling, promising to be a better father to him. He then requests Forrest to join the Avatar's army so that he can spend more time with him, vowing to learn to be a father worthy of him. Personality Leo is portrayed as a character who possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards the study of magic and strategy. In this regard, he is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. Further complementing this facet of Leo's personality is the cold demeanour of calm that he assumes, one that he resolutely maintains even in the face of trying situations. Beneath this exterior of perfection that Leo exudes, however, is a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards the Avatar. This inferiority complex is not one that takes its roots from the Avatar being his intellectual superior, stemming instead from the fact that they receive far more attention from Xander and Camilla than he does. This dimension of Leo's character is unveiled through his supports with the Avatar, where he, while in the midst of tutoring them in the art of strategy, reveals his jealousy of the Avatar having received far more attention than he has from both Xander and Camilla. In spite of him being recognised as an intellectual genius, Leo is not blinded by his reputation to the point of arrogance and pomposity. He is instead known to treat the people whom he engages with the utmost respect and civility, a fact that helps him to cultivate strong relationships with ease. His supports with Mozu prove this point, where he, in response to her woefully commenting that she is not the right person to turn to for strategy advice, kindly informs her that different people possess different strengths. Leo has also been portrayed to be quite a romantic person, capable of capturing the heart of the lady whom he has fallen in love with. This fact can be observed throughout his S supports, where he is known to refrain from being too forceful in his attempt to convince the person he loves to accept him, choosing instead to adopt a slow, yet steady approach to prove the sincerity of his heart. Leo's S support with Nyx stands as a good example to prove this fact; in this support, he gently melts away the chronic insecurities that she harbours of being trapped in the body of a child by urging her to envision herself as an adult before carefully getting her to imagine him as her spouse. In doing so, he succeeds in convincing Nyx of the sincerity of his love, following which he directly proposes to her. Leo is said to like tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Vulnerary }} |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Revelation Chapter 17= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Iron Sword (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr }} Birthright Chapter 18 - Leo |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} *'Note:' Does not move on Normal mode. Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Ragnarok }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Ragnarok }} Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | -2 | 0 | 0 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Selena *Beruka *Peri *Mozu *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (Revelation only) *Hinoka (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Niles *Takumi (Revelation only) *Forrest *Shigure (If Leo is his father) *Kana (if Leo is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overview Base Class Set Leo's overall growth rates are rather balanced, with none of his stats standing out from one another aside from marginally higher growths in HP and Magic. This means that he is a versatile unit stat-wise as his growths grant him flexibility in a wide range of classes. Leo's personal skill, Pragmatic, boosts his damage and reduces damage sustained when battling enemies who are already injured, a fact that allows him to slay enemies faster or better deal with foes with higher Defense. His personal weapon, Brynhildr, is considered the fourth most powerful Tome available in the game, and unlike other weapons with high Might, it does not carry any penalties to offset its combat potency. The tome also boosts Leo's Critical Evade by 10, reduces the enemy's chance of performing Critical attacks and, most importantly, has the built-in ability to potentially halve incoming magical damage, even if he does not have it equipped. Despite being a pre-promoted unit, Leo does not have particularly excellent base stats, but they are by no means so atrocious to the point where he is unable to be on par with the rest of the player's army. He already starts off with his Dark Mage skills Malefic Aura and Heartseeker, causing his enemies to sustain more magical damage from him and experience more difficulty in avoiding his attacks. Allowing Leo to grow a bit more in the Dark Knight class yields Seal Magic to cripple magic-wielding units and thereafter permit other low-Resistance units to engage them safely should he be unable to defeat them himself. Later, he learns Lifetaker, an excellent HP-regeneration skill that activates each time he defeats a foe. Alternatively, Leo can use a Heart Seal to access the Sorcerer class. As a Sorcerer, more emphasis is placed on the potency of his magical attacks at the cost of weapon flexibility and mobility. One of the skills he stands to learn is Vengeance, an offensive skill that becomes more powerful the more damage that he sustains in battle. This skill works well in conjunction with Lifetaker, as any damage that Leo sustains can be recovered following the end of battles where Vengeance has aided him in felling foes. He also learns Bowbreaker, a skill that grants him the upper edge in battles waged against Bow and Yumi-wielding foes. This skill is invaluable when Leo is pitted against Takumi on the Conquest route. Secondary Class Set Leo's secondary class set is the Troubadour, entailing the Strategist and Butler promotions. A class set that is largely supportive in nature, the Troubadour class set provides a bevy of skills that allows Leo to function well as a support unit. From the Troubadour class, Leo can learn Resistance +2, a skill that loses its potency as he continues to gain levels and gain Resistance through his natural growths. Gentilhomme is the other skill that this class offers, affording him the ability to assists female allies in battle, although it is better replaced by other Area of Effect skills from the class set's promotions. As a Strategist, Leo is given access to skills that purely revolve around support. Rally Resistance, for one, grants nearby allies boosts to their Resistance. Inspiration, on the other hand, is a skill that can be considered an upgrade to Gentilhomme, as it imposes beneficial boosts to not just female units, but also male ones as well. As a Butler, Leo gains access to the Live to Serve and Tomebreaker skills. Live to Serve is only beneficial as long as he remains in a Staff and Rod-wielding class. Tomebreaker, conversely, is far more useful as it grants him the upper edge when facing magic-wielding units in battle. On the whole, it is not advisable for Leo to be reclassed into the Butler class for too long, as its choice of weaponry prevents him from continuing to arm Brynhildr in battle. Buddy Class Sets Partner Class Sets *Avatar - The Avatar provides a plethora of class sets that Leo cannot access from anyone else, especially those tied to the Hoshidan faction. These include the Oni Savage, Ninja, Apothecary, Diviner, and Spear Fighter class sets. If looking to give Leo specific skills, consider assigning one of these sets as the female Avatar's secondary class set before wedding him to her. Otherwise, seek online features for other people who have done the same. *Hinoka - Hinoka grants Leo access to the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. This class set is very useful to him, as he can learn Darting Blow just by levelling up once in this class line, a skill that allows him to better perform double attacks on slower enemies when he is reverted to his original Dark Knight class. However, Leo has little business staying in this class set, as he is better suited to magic-wielding classes that allow him to continue arming Brynhildr. Picking up Warding Blow from the Falcon Knight class should, however, be considered before reclassing Leo, as it allows him to better deal with enemy Sorcerers who are capable of inflicting considerable amounts of damage to allies with poor Resistance. *Sakura - Sakura grants Leo access to the Monk class set, entailing the Great Master and Onmyoji promotions. This class set is not without its merits, as it gives Leo access to Tomefaire, which can increase his offensive power with tomes. In addition to this, Leo also gains access to Renewal, a skill that can stack with Lifetaker to further boost his longevity. Although keeping Leo in the Onmyoji class may be tempting due to the higher Magic and Speed growths that it offers, it is not recommended to keep him there for too long due to the fact that its low base stats will dampen his defenses considerably. Quotes Refer to Leo (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Leo - Sorcerous Prince : Leo was invaluable during Nohr's era of change. He took the brunt of the people's ill will by helping spread Xander's bold policies. Later generations revered him for his contributions and sacrifices. ; Leo and Avatar (Conquest) : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Leo and Azura : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Leo and Beruka : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ;Leo and Effie :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ;Leo and Felicia :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ;Leo and Hinoka :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife,Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Leo and Selena : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ;Leo and Sakura :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (leōn), and are the roots that eventually evolved into the English "lion". The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a Spartan king from the 5th century BC. In Greek mythology, Leon is the name assumed by a giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his son, Forrest, and Kaden. **Leo is the only character to share his voice actor with his child in the English version of the game. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to not have natural access to the Wyvern Rider class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brynhildr. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to be recruited at a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo placed most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **He placed 2nd in the character popularity poll and came in 3rd in the spouse poll, both issued by Famitsu. **He also appeared in 2nd place in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Leo has a unique in-game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his robe inside out with the interior tagged purple side exposed, in line with the Avatar taking notice of his dishevelled clothes. *Leo shares one of his critical quotes, "You can't hide from me", with his retainers. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters